the best of friends
by bluepixie.shua
Summary: it's all about nuriko liking tasuki..heehee..shounen ai lovers! better read this..ü


THE BEST OF FRIENDS (fushigi yuugi fanfic)

great! another shot from me...actually i wish this fanfic was true for me...

some parts of this fanfic happened and is happening to me...but the ending is...

err, let's say, impossible to happen...okay, have fun reading it...don't worry,

it has some intimate moments to enjoy. teeheehee!

"great! another day at school! what will i do?! listen to another 1 hour of never ending science..." nuriko said grumpily...

"look at the bright side nuriko, there's still 30 minutes! and at least you'll learn more scientific terms..like uhmm...evaporation!" amiboshi positively replied

"you're just sayin' that amiboshi coz' you're smart! unlike me...a fool!! i'm darn single and arrgh!"

"am i not single??? i hate my admirers...you're the lucky one to not have an admirer like ashitare "

"oh tasuki!!! if only you didn't have a special someone like soi!! why didn't you choose me?! how stupid of me to confess that i liked you!"

"you still like tasuki? oh nuriko!!! darn it, why don't you just forget that thing..."

"i'm trying! but he doesn't make himself forgettable!"

"hey bestfwend! c'mon nuriko!! you'll treat me, right?!" tasuki interrupted..

"hey nuriko! your 'bestfwend' is calling you!! you're right...you are stupid..."

"i know! just cut it out!!" nuriko sighed...

"so bestfwend, how are you and your girlfriend soi?! weheheh.." nuriko said teasingly

"she's not yet my girlfriend! and i'm not ready! and you're my crush!! right?!" tasuki sarcastically said while placing his arm on nuriko's shoulder

"yeah right! very funny!!! look! i bet she's havin' her class and you're texting her in the middle of it...right?!"

"she's the one replying!! she can tell me if i can't text her..."

"whatever...c'mon, i'm gonna treat you candy ONLY, okay..."

...lunch break...

"amiboshi!! i can't take it!! he really likes soi!! i need to find another one...can nakago do?!" nuriko problematic

"oh nuriko, i'll curse you if you fall for nakago!! you want ashitare??'

"shut up amiboshi! i'm gonna kill that creature if he dares to admire me! that darn it!"

"i'll support you if you do that...i despise that person...teeheee.."

"hey nuriko! lemme touch your gorgeous hair!!" ashitare towards them, touching the long hair of nuriko..

"oh, h-hey ashitare...wait, tasuki, come here" nuriko avoiding ashitare ran towards tasuki

"what is it nuriko? hey, it's ashitare!! hahahah!"

"just cut it out tasuki!! you very well know that i despise that person very much!!"

"then choose chichiri instead...he's better..."

"i will! if he just be mature enough to be mine! mwahahah!" nuriko said evilly...

...dissmissal...

"yes! classes done! at last i can go home!" nuriko merrily said!

"okay nuriko! see yah tomorrow! just text me later! okay? gotta go!" amiboshi said and bid goodbye

"c'mon nuriko! let's sit at the front! bestfwend! hurry up!" tasuki said unpatiently

...on the way...

"so bestfwend...you really like her, do you?" nuriko said of curiosity

"yes...i really thank i didn't end up with yui!"

"good for you...you're lucky you have a special someone"

"wait, i'll ask you a question...do you still like me?" tasuki asking seriously

"...heheh...sure i like you! i even love you bestfwend, mwahahah" nuriko answered jokingly

"no, seriously nuriko"

"err...i.." nuriko paused "why'd you ask?"

"because i think...i...like you...but..."

"great tasuki! you got me with that! hahah..hah?"

"i wasn't joking around nuriko...i am serious"

"oh, need to get off tasuki! we're here!" nuriko changing the subject

"oh wait nuriko! i'm not yet..." tasuki sighed "...done? sigh.."

and nuriko and tasuki didn't have a conversation inside the other jeep home...they didn't talk to each other rather

"hi! bestfwend!" tasuki texted nuriko...

"oh, really? you texted me! what a miracle" nuriko replied

"amiboshi! he texted me! whddya say?! was he jokin' or what?!" nuriko texted amiboshi as nuriko told the whole story to her..

tasuki replied "why won't i text you? i'm not that bad..it's not wrong send or sort of those.."

"he wasn't jokin' nuriko! you're really stupid! changin' the subject like that..you need to apologize"

"it's not my fault! i didn't know what to answer or say" sent to amiboshi

"oh, great...sorry about a while ago...im really stupid, that's all" replied to tasuki

"it's okay..i just want to tell you these things a while ago, and these are true..please don't get mad at me" tasuki worrily replied

"okay nuriko! it's late! just tell me tomorrow what you did, what he said and other important details i must know...okay?! nytz!" amiboshi replied

"sure i won't be mad...just tell me"

"what? okay, it's your choice...nytz amiboshi.."

"uhmm, nuriko, i won't beat around the bush, but i'm really starting to like you and my feelings for soi are starting to fade.."

"oh really?! does soi know all about these?"

"yes, and she's the one helping me with you"

"so it's a joke that you said you still liked soi?"

"kind of...you're not angry, are you?"

"nope, why would i? to tell you something...i still like you a lot and amiboshi knows it"

...at classes next morning...

admath time, tasuki, nuriko and amiboshi don't have a class

amiboshi has a good evil plan..."hey nuriko, i'm just gonna eat at the canteen...and don't try to follow me!"

"what if i got hungry?! are you going to kill me?!" nuriko pouted

"whatever...you still have more stored...uhmm..food! and your tummy can wait right?! okay! see yah.." amiboshi ran

tasuki and nuriko was left alone

tasuki courageously broke the ice "nuriko, now that we're alone..." nuriko stopped him placing a finger on his rosy mild lips

"why'd you do that?! i just want to clear out if i have the chance or if i need to stop this foolishness.." tasuki lightly raising his voice

nuriko explained "what can you do??? i'm starting to fall for chichiri, you can't blame me for falling for him"

"i was waiting for you for such a long time...i suffered the pain whenever i see you either with yui or soi. and i didn't let it affect me!" nuriko continued

"oh, you did those for me? i didn't know...i wish sorry is enough for you" tasuki answered

"whatever can i do...chichiri has fallen for me...but we're not yet involved in a kind of relationship...i accept the apology, it's just that you're too late"

just then, tasuki wrapped his arms around nuriko kissing her on the neck while saying "if your not in a relationship, i still have a chance, but i know chichiri got first...

do you really like him more than me? well then...it's still you who will decide" then tasuki directly kissed nuriko on the lips...nuriko gave it back

but then resisted after some seconds realizing what she did

"i'm very sorry tasuki..i'll try to reflect and think what will i do.." nuriko ran, tears falling from her bright lavander eyes

"it's okay, just remember, this time i'll wait for you and suffer the way you did for me..i will try to feel what you felt, because i love you, please know that.."

...after three days...

"no english class today...please study your lessons instead, got it?" amiboshi announced

"amiboshi! i answered him already last week! but we're not yet the real girlfriend thing.."nuriko joyfully said

"who?! tasuki?? good for you!" amiboshi guessed but he was wrong

"it's not him..it's chichiri...isn't it great?!"

"why?! why not tasuki?! you are really a fool nuriko! it was your chance to have him! he confessed first than chichiri!"

"but chichiri...uhmm...didn't confess..okay! tasuki confessed but i just confirmed chichiri's so he's really first"

"chichiri indirectly said...but you really heard from tasuki's mouth that he loves you..."

"i don't know..i'll pity chichiri if i leave him..besides, he didn't hurt me that much, but tasuki did...chichiri even cheered me when i'm lonely for tasuki"

"whatever..it's your problem...anyway, did you know that nakago talked to me yesterday?!" amiboshi told

"oh really? how'd you get close?" nuriko grinning

"we bumped on each other then i fell, i had a wound, a memorable one, then he's so nice,

he brought me to the clinic and offered him to stay, but too bad he had a class after 15 minutes so we, rather

i had a good time for at least 10 minutes with him! i felt like heaven!" amiboshi dreaming

"oh amiboshi! didn't you get his number??? all about him? you're too really scared"

"oh nuriko! if you just knew!"

"tell me! oh please!" nuriko begging

"it's a secret..i'm just going to surprise you soon"

"whatever..come with me..i'm going to have a drink" nuriko said

then nuriko saw chichiri with his long time former crush miiru hugging each other

"oh no! don't tell me..." amiboshi shocked

"wait for me amiboshi" nuriko said

"chichiri, if you just told me...i'll let you go...you don't need to hide it...how dare you..." nuriko calmly uttered

"no nuriko..ughh, okay, it's no use lying, i'll explain..miiru confessed she also liked me, i can't help but go back

to her because i still like her...i know tasuki's waiting for you..."

"you mean you didn't like me and you let me look like a fool waiting for you?!" nuriko furious

"i liked you but miiru is still...the one. and we didn't have a relationship right, i still have chances for others"

"how long have you been keeping it, tell me. i know we didn't have a relationship but...okay, i've had it"

"since i told you i liked you, she texted me her confession, i'm very sorry for this nuriko"

"well all i can say is...thank you chichiri...i need to go get tasuki!"

...tasuki alone inside a room...

"can i talk to you?" nuriko said

"why not? how is everything with chichiri, i just saw you with him a while ago with miiru...you look happy and i heard you thanking him..

how lucky of him to already have you..now i can feel the pain"

"are you still waiting for me?"

"yes, and that's why i'm in pain to see that..."

nuriko kissed him, tasuki who was shocked just got on with it...

just then, the whole gang amiboshi, chiriko, suboshi and miaka bursted out of the door with tamahome and nakago

shocked to see that tasuki is on top of nuriko kissing her...but nothing happened because they're fully clothed

"okay. i think i know now the true answer to my question..." nuriko chuckling while tasuki helps her up

"good you know now.." tasuki very bright red

"okay, more surprises!" amboshi announce "'cause this is the right time"

"what now amiboshi?! why's nakago here?"

"he's my special someone! that's what he confessed me for 10 minutes...teeheehee" amiboshi confessed

"want to know if it's real?" nakago asked suddenly kissing amiboshi

"don't forget about us guys! we're the longest couple here" miaka jokingly announced kissing tamahome on the cheek

"why only on the cheek?!" tamahome drove miaka to the wall kissing her leaning his arm on the wall

"okay chiriko! tell me the reason why we didn't bring tomo and ren along?" suboshi said

"we just forgot! teeheehee" chiriko said "better off watching them"

"well then! everybody got what they want, i think..." nuriko said

tasuki interrupted "not yet bestfwend!"

and you know what happened next, better not tell it, it's up to their imagination to imagine the happening...

is that great?! it's my third so i hope it's better than my first...at least improved..

it has a great ending and fully described happenings so i know you liked it...

i wish you felt it and you also became bright red like me while i was doing it..

so, till next time..need to think more to satisfy your needs..

TTFN! tata for now..


End file.
